negans new toy
by Negansnumbe1girl
Summary: Zoey finds herself in a sticky situation when one day after finding shelter she ends up meeting the cold hearted s.o.b. himself Negan. after stabbing one of his head lieutenants she finds out that he is not the guy to mess with M for language and some smut scenes later.


Declaimer I do not own anything just my oc. Please don't judge me please this is my first time writing and I'm kind of nerves

The setting is near winter but not there yet it's starting to get cold its harder to find warmth without attracting the wrong kind of company. It's dark in the night there is a fire light yet it's very weak there is a small rabbit roasting over it barely cooking were it looks like it would be breakfast instead of diner. There are zombies every were around at this time we are2 years into the zombie apocalypse at this time there very few humans around or that's what one girl thought until she was captured and used as a working slave to a mean ruthless man and I think u know who I'm talking about the one and only Negan himself.

It started back when it all started there was this girl named Zoey, she was a just graduated college student when all of the shit hit the fan she was at a party with a few of her friends when she noticed one girl was acting weird after she took something that's when it all started right in front of her eyes she was the only one that survived that devastating scene. When she noticed everyone eating each other she ran to the closest room and got out the window and since then she has been by herself because she doesn't want to experience that every again, she has become resourceful in her time alone she has learned to hunt for herself because when everything was normal she was one of those girly girls that wore nothing but skirts had that fur jacket and that's was the one to hit on your guy right there in front of your face and was the one to have tons of makeup on. She has learned a lot now that this has happened though she tries to be very aware of her surroundings but its not that easy when there are very few women in this world now so she has to be careful. Well one night she comes up on a house she checks all rooms looking for anything that might kill her. As soon as she finished looking around she thought it would be safe to start a fire so she could warm up the place up a little. After a few she ends up falling asleep.

The next day Zoey was woken up by some commotion coming from outside. Her thinking it may be a zombie hoard to be safe she goes and gets her weapons (a sword/a gun) she is crouched down moving slowly moving toward the window to see what it may be when she sees there are 3 trucks sitting outside she sees all of maybe 15 men sitting around like there are vacation. She tries to be as quiet as much as possible to go gather stuff and get away but instead she accidently makes somewhat of a commotion making the guys wonder if there is something or someone is in the house. Right when she starts gathering her things she could hear one of the men say "Hey boss where did you go we have been looking for you, we haven't look through this house yet we were wanting you here before we continued looking I mean all we have is two more houses left after this one." When she hears that she gets curious and wonders what their boss might look like as she looks out the window she sees a tall man kind muscular has a short beard she sees he is in a leather jacket combat boots dirty bloody jeans and has a bat on this shoulder and she can see a faint name carved into the wood of the bat and she also notices the bat has barbwire on the end and see it has a chunk of a skull hanging from it freaking her out. Well when she was paying attrition to looking out the window she didn't even notice that someone had come into the back door because as soon as she turns around there was a guy with a gun to her head. He says "stop where you are because I will shoot "So she does what he says she got up and he tells her to walk outside she doing so she won't die and as soon as she steps out the door she hears the guy holding the gun to her back say "Boss I found something you're going to love". She walks out to the trucks and the whole way to the so-called boss she hears catcalls guy say "yow baby" and "give me a kiss sugar" then finally after all of that she gets t the boss and he calls the guy by his name and says Simon I do love what I see I mean damn she is a cutie. Simon kneels her down and Negan circles her like a vulture does to a dead animal. As she is being circled she tries to look for her opening to make a run for it. As she is knelling there she is hoping that Negan will just leave and let her leave in peace but that's not how it goes Negan knells down to her level then says Simon I need u to keep I good eye on her while I help these idots do their job. As she see Negan leave and Simon get behind her he tells her to get up and sit on the back of one of the trucks but what he doesn't now she has had a secret weapon this whole time as she gets up she quietly follows and when she sees he chance she takes she turns around and stabs Simon in the leg and makes a run for it and she doesn't get far when she hears Simon screaming to Negan that she got away when she hears that she thinks oh shit what did I just do im dead to him now. As she is running she can hear some of his men running coming closer and closer to her so she thinks if they can't reach me they can't get me so she goes and climes a tree to hide from them but she was too late when she got to like the third branch one of negans men was at the base of the tree screaming to the others that he had found her and that she was climing a tree andas soon as he screams that negan appers out of the tree line under the one she is climing and says come down sweetie we don't want that pretty face of yours to get hurt no do we and he says to his men to stay there and make she dosent move and she didn't she go in a corner on a limb and was sitting waiting to see the men leave and go back to Negan so everything could go back to normal. But its not that easy for her because Negans men make camp under the tree she was in and they were watching her alright because one of them named Dwight flashes a bright flashlight right at her and he sees that Zoey is asleep leaning against the trunk of the tree.

That's when Dwight gets a plan in his head and he goes and sees Negan at the house were it all began and starts to tell Negan that she fell asleep and this would be the best time to go and get her from up there because she wouldn't expect it and that they could then take her by surprise. That makes Negan think about and he ask one question and says what if she falls when you try getting her and what if she still has that knife that she stabbed Simon with you 's when Dwight starts explaining to Negan that he thinks Zoey is a heavy sleeper because when he shined the flashlight at her she didn't even move or flinch so Negan says to Dwight well I guess we can try it but Its not my fought when I told you so. so Negan and his men get ready and they take no time and they are there well Dwight tells the guys the plan and they all get ready for a fight with her so Dwight slowly makes his way up the tree trying not to make to much noise when he gets to the branch she was on and she is still asleep with knife in hand Dwight reaches for the knife and gets it out of her hands places it in his back pocket then he moves his self to get a good grab on her and when he does he throws her over his sholder that's when she wakes up and sees what's going on and she starts to punch Dwight in the side kicking her legs around trying to get away and that's when she sees her knife in his pocket and starts to reach for it when she grab it and by this time they have reached the ground and when he puts her down she starts pointing her knife at them all and says "if u dare come near me I will kill you" and at this time she's not paying attention to her surroundings because Negan is behind her about to grab her when she backs up some more and he grabs her holding his hands around her arms and waist as he's screaming at the guys to tie her hands up now that night Negan orders his men to carry Zoey back to the cabin were he can talk with her as soon as they arrive to the cabin Negan orders the men to put her near his chair so they do as told and they sit her down near his chair and Negan himself sits in his chair


End file.
